The present invention relates generally to a disposable diaper and more particularly to a disposable diaper provided with a feces receiving space.
Disposable diapers provided with a feces receiving space is well known. For example, a disposable diaper disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-224628 (hereinafter referred to as “REFERENCE”) is provided on the inner surface thereof with a pair of cushioning pad members spaced from each other in a longitudinal direction of the diaper and a pair of side sheets attached to these paired pad members along opposite sides thereof so as to extend in parallel to each other in the longitudinal direction and to be spaced from each other in the transverse direction. The pad members define protuberances on the inner surface of the diaper and, on the inner surface of the diaper, the paired pad members cooperate with the paired side sheets to form a feces receiving space opened toward the diaper wearer's anus.
In the case of the diaper disclosed by REFERENCE, a depth of the feces receiving space depends on a thickness (i.e., height) of the pad members. Therefore, the pad members of increased thickness may be used to increase the depth of the feces receiving space. However, this known diaper is adapted to be used with these pad members forming the protuberances on the inner surface of the diaper. Specifically, the thicker the pad members are, the more significant the irregularity on the inner surface of the diaper becomes, making it difficult for the diaper to come in smooth contact with the wearer's skin. Such diaper may locally press the wearer's skin to the degree at which the wearer may experience a discomfortable feeling to wear the diaper.